


Holidays

by Astersapphire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, M/M, Omegaverse, Well - Freeform, au of an au of an au of an au of an au, based of kashoku's SOWAS which is based off HG which is based off-, dick sucking, not my happiest but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire/pseuds/Astersapphire
Summary: for mostlyonline who always makes me smile! happy holidays !! (＾ ♡ ＾)





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sons of Winter and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007780) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



  

Early January, the air filled with the aroma of nobuo frying rice and egg on a pan, a news station playing in the background. The coos and gurgles of an infant playing on her playmat. At only 5 months, she has the biggest smile and the brightest laugh, they were blessed to have her in their lives. Vitaly was laid down next to her, watching her as she played. 

 

_ Ding-Dong _

 

“That must be Papa and Mama!” Nobuo exclaimed merrily from his kitchen station “I’ll go get it!”

 

He opened the door. “Were here!!” Yuuri’s voice filled the loft, Viktor coming in carrying  a fat sack behind him, with his silver beard, he looked almost like Saint Nick. 

Vitaly got up to hug his parents. “Welcome Mama, Papa!”

 

“What's in the bag?” Nobuo asked 

 

“These are all gifts for our precious Aiko!” Viktor said opening up the bag, “This is from us! this is from Japan, yurio sent this, these are from your grandparents, my side and papa’s side..!””

 

Nobuo grabbed aiko up in his arms, bouncing her lightly “wow look, baby! look at all the shiny presents for you!” 

 

She responded by shoving her fist in her mouth 

 

They sat her down on the floor, helped her open everything with her limited mobility baby arms. It was overwhelming the amount of things people

 

Aiko was loaded in the present department. On top things they had already bought her, she received Clothes, some that will take a while for her to grow into, clothes that she's probably gonna grow out of give it just a months time. Dozens of stuffed animals to add to the the huge pile of plush accumulated in the nursery. Bright, colorful, loud, sensory stimulating toys that beep, rattle, and sing.  Toys she doesn't even have the physical or mental capability to play with yet. On top of the existing presents they already bought her. 

 

“Thank you...” Vitaly said exhaustedly “this is all so much”. 

 

Yuuri, sensing his stress, told Vitaly, “Trust me dear, it was way more for us your first christmas”

 

“I almost find that hard to believe” 

 

“Seriously! Everyone we knew, all our friends, the skating community, and so much of our fans.we couldn't imagine keeping it all. I think the charity station received their biggest single donation that year” 

 

“This is just a perk of being parents!” Viktor cooed at Aiko’s direction,”everyone wants to spoil your little princess rotten!” he said playing with her cheeks. She giggled happily, flailing her arms. 

 

When the gift opening and trash cleaning was done, Nobuo finished preparing dinner and served everyone at the table. They chatted for a while, took Mochi on a walk together to ease the food in their stomachs. When they came back Vitaly cut up a pie from his bakery to serve. Sitting together as a family was refreshing. Time passed by leisurely. 

 

Vitaly remembered what he had to do now

 

“Nobuooo, honey, go pick up the mail for me” he asked his husband

 

“Huuuuh, its the holidays, the post office hasn't come by?”

 

“I know for a fact you haven't checked the mailbox in three days” Vitally put on his best puppy-dog eyes “ _ Please _ , for me?”

 

“Fine, but come with me babe”

 

“Cmon, you’re a big boy you can get it yourself” he chided playfully, patting his husband on the back 

 

When Nobuo got up and left the apartment,Vitaly and his parents quickly got up. Vitaly rushed to grab Aiko's diaper bag and all other necessities. Then grabbed Mochi’s harness and leash, and her food bowl. He was racing at a mile a minute. 

 

“Ok here's everything she needs, here's our car keys, her carseat fastened good in there, our car will be parked in the back, here's her primary doctors number, spare outfits, a list of emergency contacts, teething toys, extra formula incase she runs out” 

 

“We got this, baby, its only one night, you crazy kids have a good time” Yuuri bounced aiko in his arms 

 

“Thank you guys, really. Please call me if anything at all happens”

 

“Dont worry” Yuuri said, “She’ll be safe with us” he cooed at his granddaughter

 

He crouched to aiko’s level, “Bye bye Aiko-chan”  _ kiss  _ “ I love you”  _ kiss _ , “I’m gonna miss you”  _ kiss,  _ “be a good girl  for babushka and dedushka” _ kiss.   _

 

With that, they left the apartment, and vitaly mentally prepared himself for his husbands return. 

  
  


He asked one thing of his parents for christmas this year, he asked that they would take care if Aiko and Mochi for a night. A pretty ballsy move, he knew very well what would be implied, by asking that. Frankly he almost died of embarrassment, Thank goodness for him they accepted without bringing it up.

 

Vitaly didn't feel like having sex till 3 months after she was born, the 2 month interval between then and now had been filled with fast, uneventful sex. Really it's been too long, sure they could slip in a few quickies in between Aiko’s naps, however long those lasted at a time, but they hardly had any time since  her birth to really cherish each others bodies. They knew she would take up all their time, but nurturing a baby had been so much more time consuming then they could have ever imagined. 

 

Vitaly never knew his libido could get so high. He thought the less they did-it the less he’d feel like having sex. But on contrary, the less sex they've had, the more his body craved his alpha. He needed his dick in him soon. This must be an addition that came with being mates..

  
  


Nobuo came back with the mail, he put it down on the table, looking around the room confused

 

“Babe, where is everyone?”

 

Vitaly gulped, he moved in close, wrapping his arms around Nobuos shoulders, closing his body in with his right leg, “ I asked them in advance to take Aiko and Mochi, tonight is just for us, dear.” Vitaly smiled at him

 

Nobuo trailed his hands down Vitalys sides,“You sneaky minx, you planned this all along”

 

Vitaly had prepared something special for this night, underneath his clothes he wore long red thigh high stockings and thong that would surely make his husband go mad. Perfect for the holidays. 

 

Had this been the beginning of their relationship, something as simple as this would have made his skin crawl with embarrassment, he would have never even had the nerve to imagine himself putting out like this. 

 

But after years together, Vitaly felt love and confidence in himself that he has never felt before. Post birth stretch marks and all. He knew simple sexy displays like this were enough to get Nobuo rock hard. And he reveled in the fact that he was the only omega on earth that could do this to him. 

 

They went in for a hard kiss against the apartments walls, slowly leading each other to the master bedroom. 

 

Nobuo helped vitaly onto the bed. Nobuo removed his clothes fast, as if they were on fire. Vitaly followed suit. Revealing the gift he left his husband underneath his clothes

 

He revealed the plain red stockings and red underwear for his husband, noticing nobuo staring, he moved around, putting on a sort of mini show for his alpha. Making sure nobuo caught every asset. 

Nobuo starred astonished at his mate. Vitaly wasn't one to make grand gestures of sex appeal. Astonishment grew to desire. He stood there for a second mentally drooling over the omega before diving in. smothering his neck in kisses. 

 

“My god, what brought this on baby?” he breathed

  
  


“I dunno” he gasped in between kisses, “But don't you love it, dear?”

  
  


“I love it, i love you so much baby” he groaned, “Im gonna fuck you good in them.”

 

Vitaly moved out of his husbands grasp. He got down on his knees, pulled apart his husbands legs. Nobuo was already rock-hard. He grabbed his loves stiff cock in his hand and teased the base. 

 

“Lemme take care of you first” 

 

He got in close and prepared his gag reflex, taking the dick bit by bit, he bobbed his head rhythmically up and down Nobuo’s hard length. Massaging his dick with his tongue and lips. Pulled out, dragged his tongue along the shaft. Gripped the base with his hand and squeezed and pulled. When his husband moaned he felt pride in himself.

Babe, fuck, i'm not gonna last for long” Nobuo exclaimed

 

At that Vitaly started moving his head faster, dragged the shaft along the back of his tongue rougher.  With a loud grunt Nobuo came inside Vitaly’s mouth. Vitaly caught all of it, opening his mouth wide to show off his catch before swallowing it down. 

 

“Fuck… Spasibo, my love” Nobuo huffed out.

 

He pulled his omega husband up, turned him over and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Shoving his tongue in deep and passionately. He moved down to his neck, to his breast where he latched on and squeezed them like pillows until droplets of milk started trickling out. When the sweet substance entered his mouth he sucked harder and bit down sensually on his omega’s tender nipple. Earning a whine from the Omega. 

 

Nobuo trailed his lips down Vitaly’s torso, down to his stomach, then to his crotch, planting light kisses along the way. He grabbed at his husbands thighs and manually spread them apart and placed his head in between. Vitaly let our a yelp as nobuo gave a passionate tongue kiss to the Omegas covered cunt. 

 

“Your turn to come, baby” he whispered

 

He moved the panties to the side

 

He dug in to the omegas pussy, devouring it like a starving man, sticking his tongue as deep as it would go into his hole. Placing his thumb over the clittoris, he rubbed his husbands wet pussy while digging in like a mad man at the same time. 

 

“ Oh, ah-Ah! Yes! Alpha!!”

 

Vitaly came hard, squirting fountains over his husbands mouth with long streams of  “alpha, alpha, alpha!”

 

Nobuo licked the wet folds of his pussy clean. Not wasting a drop of his omegas juices. 

 

Vitaly was trying to settle down from his intense release. Nobuo got up and revealed his length at full hardness once again. 

 

He spread the omegas legs apart, pushing them upwards to the omegas chest, he rubbed his alpha cock against the sensitive folds of his omegas cunt. 

 

“Im so ready, darling, are you?” he asked leaning in

 

“Yes! Fuck me, Nobuo, please!”

 

Nobuo lined his cock to vitaly’s needing entrance, he pushed in slowly, causing Vitaly to grip on to the bedsheets tighter. Slowly digging his member in deeper, adjusting his girth to vitaly’s hole just right. The space between them filled with the sounds of Vitaly’s breath hitching at every inch going in. his hips thrusting up to adjust to Nobuos size. 

 

The moment Nobuo was balls deep into this omegas pussy, Vitaly let out a loud, tearful, moan muffled by his own knuckles 

 

“Ah.. AH ah” he cried 

 

“Fuck.. fuck.. God, babe i love you so much.” he said, every syllable punctuated with a thrust of his cock. “I missed this, I know you did too, I love you, I love you so much” 

 

His cunt was being plowed wildly by Nobuos cock, his walls were expanding with every push and shove. Nobuo usually wasn't so rough outside of his ruts, and vitaly usually wasn't so needy outside of his heat. 

 

“AH AH Alpha! More ! more!” 

  
  


Their juices mixing with each other

“Alpha , please knot me… knot me please!” 

 

Nobuo felt a growl at the back of his throat at this, he sped up, pounding relentlessly into the Omegas pussy. 

 

“Fuck me harder! Breed me my Alpha!” 

 

Nobuo couldn't help himself, he raised his hand and gave a sharp spank to the omegas under curves. 

 

“Look at you, you tighten with every slap” he punctuated with another spank, “You’re such a  _ slut _ for me tonight.” 

 

The omega screamed out in pleasure 

 

“So good, so good for me” he dug his fingers into his omegas sides, pounding his cock in and out

 

Vitaly wrapped his arms around the alphas chest, “ I'm close! I'm close alpha!”

 

“Come on, Come with me, love!” he shouted out, accentuating this with even faster thrust into the omegas abused pussy. 

 

Vitaly came rough, head thrown back, whaling out a moan, squirting all over his alphas lower abdomen, the walls of his pussy spasming around the mans cock. 

 

Nobuo released his knot balls deep inside his omega,  watching as cum oozed out of his pink, swollen pussy, adding a few small thrust, getting more and more cum pouring out for good measure

 

They laid on each other in euphoric, knot still intact

 

“How do you feel, darling?” Nobuo asked, breaking the silence

 

“Full.” Vitaly responded

 

“Haha. god, that was incredible, I’m still amazed, whats gotten into you?”

 

“Who knows, maybe i just missed my alpha” he said circling his finger on nobuo’s chest

Nobuo went in for a french kiss “ well.. Thank you babe, i missed this too” he scented the omega “ when my knot deflates, i’ll get us a bath running and some tea” 

 

Vitaly pushed himself up, “Who said were finished? I'm not done yet, my love” he smiled. “We have literally all night, when this knot in me deflates I want another round” he sang “You’ll give it to me wont you?”

 

Nobuo’s eyes widened, Vitaly was serious. well , nobuo was loving this rare side of him. This was going to be a demanding night. Nobuo laughed,  He couldn't have asked for a better husband.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Running on only one hour of sleep the next morning, they rushed to make themselves and the place decent for their baby’s return. 

 

When aiko came back home, she was eager to be held back in her mama and papa’s arms. Playfully gurgling as Mama and Papa surrounded her with kisses

**Author's Note:**

> please critique, comments always appreciated


End file.
